The ways of Love
by The Jester Lover
Summary: Sequel from "Calista the Matchmaker". It turns out true love is not exactly a bed of roses... But a sorcerer's patience has a limit, and his love shall find a way. By any means. Grown up Sofia. Rated T (for now, *wink, wink*)


**The first chapter of the sequel from "Calista the Matchmaker" is here. It took a long while for me to translate it, but surely it isn't clean of grammar mistakes, sorry for that. I still hope you can enjoy it and let me know your thoughts or questions.**

* * *

―Don't move anymore, Clover! Or I have to erase it again…

―Did you really need to do this during the lunch time? I have to eat!―the rabbit replicated gnawing his carrot.

―I've been trying to sketch you for two hours!―answered Sofia upset―Does your "lunch time" end at some time of the day?

―Hmmm… That depends of the day, I guess.

―Clover…―she said in a begging tone.

It was a nice day outside, in the gardens. Fresh and sunny, a perfect spring morning, the sun didn't yet burn only left a nice warm sensation on the skin and gave good light.

Because of that, Sofia had decided to do her art homework in the garden, surrounded by beautiful rose bushes, but her model wasn't making things easy. If she didn't finish a nice sketch for the next day, she would be the only princess in class with nothing to paint in her easel.

―Clover stay still!―the princess exclaimed.

Behind them, hidden in the shadows behind a garden column, a sorcerer was observing her attentively without been discovered.

He had looked for her in the entire castle that morning. He had something important to tell her. Or to ask her. Or to beg her. But when he found her there he didn't want to distract her from her work, so he though the politest thing to do was to stalk her instead, of course.

She was something pretty to watch after all, she always had been. Pretty, entertaining and fascinating. And now that he didn't had to divert his attention from the tempting curve of her neck to think in some way to take her amulet, the sight was even more enjoyable than a few years ago.

Sofia stood and walked clearly upset towards the rabbit, bending to tell him something. With this she gave the sorcerer a pretty decent view of her rounded butt, hidden inside the layers of her spring dress, that made him open his mouth to gasp before biting his lower lip lewdly.

After that the princess lent back with hands on her hips, huffing tediously.

The prominent curve of her waist made the sorcerer to grab the column the same way he wanted to do with her shape. Hugging her hips, going up across her torso and scoop with his hands those young breasts that almost had reached their full development. And then kiss her neck and whisper at her ear how much he loved and wanted her and all the things he would like to do with her body.

The good part was that now there wasn't so much height difference between them, so he could do it barely bending. All because the marvellous magic of puberty, that every day was giving her more grace and beauty. If someone had asked him a few years ago if his princess could become even more beautiful he had responded that it was scientifically and literally impossible. But he clearly would've wrong. And he was totally happy of his mistake.

―Look, lets finish later this afternoon. At five o'clock, Clover, please don't fail me. At five I need you, ok?

The rabbit should've respond something that the sorcerer couldn't translate and got out of there skipping through the bushes.

Before puting himself in a better position to be discovered, Cedric smoothed his robe and hair nervously.

Sofia turned over disinterestedly and found her Royal Sorcerer coolly leant on the column, arms crossed and smug look. He had groomed himself that day, although none else in the castle could notice it, she could see clearly that his robe was well ironed, his bow was perfectly tied and his hair had an unusual shine.

When he saw her giving him an approbing look, the sorcerer smirked provocatively.

―Good morning, Your Royal Highness―he greeted with a flourish and a light bow ―Doing your homework so early? So diligent.

―And good morning to you too, Mister Cedric―she answered with a curtsey―Stalking in the shadows so early? Very diligent of you as well.

He took a hand to his chest, pretending to be offended, making the princess to giggle.

―Such accusation! What make you think that? I passed through here by coincidence and I ran into a violet flower... hidden between the roses―he said, making appear in his fingers a little violet.

―And were you going to stay watching at it or would you come near to… smell it?

―My sassy lady! Do you feel the eager to provoke me this morning?

―Say that for you, sir, I wouldn't dare to do such thing―she said approaching to him with a roguish smile.

―Oh, no, no, my dear. Don't play the innocent one now―he grabbed her by the waist and closed her to him before putting the flower behind her ear―, you know I can't hold for long when you do that.

―That's true, you're a very sensitive man. Wormwood said it once.―Sofia answered letting out another giggle and then she stretch out a bit to kiss his cheek.

―Hmmm…―he closed his eyes entranced, caressing her hair―That's better, that's what I wanted… my sweet princess's loving care…

―And when could I enjoy my sorcerer's loving care, Mister Cedric?―she asked, spreading more kisses through his jaw, making him laugh goofily.

―Oh… if you keep doing this you are going to receive all of it at the same time and too soon… Ahh, yes…! Hmmm, naughty little princess…!―then he remembered the true reason of why he was there―Oh! Oh, wait! Oh, no…! I ruined it…!―he lamented with a whimper.

Sofia looked at him, confused.

―It's something wrong, Mister Cedric?―she asked worry.

He bit his fist through his leather glove and then hid his face in his hands, ashamed.

―It doesn't count anymore! Why am I such an imbecile?―his hands softened the sound of his whining.

The princess tilted her head, took him by the wrists and uncovered his red face.

―You're not an imbecile, Mister Cedric―she began seriously―And I don't think you've ruined anything at all―she said with a warm smile―I was having a really good time.

―But… that's not…―he look for the way to express himself without revealing the reason of his embarrassment―This was supposed to be… different, not so… I mean, more… romantic.

―Are you saying than my kisses are not romantic?―she asked, a bit offended.

―NO, I'M NOT SAYING THAT!―he exclaimed exasperated―Of course they are! They're so, so romantic and beautiful and perfect and I love them… But…―he cleared his throat―I was supposed to be more… gallant to you, you know?

Sofia hummed as if he were a child in a tantrum, and took him slowly by the waist, twiddling with the knot of his robe string.

―I think you are very gallant to me, Mister Cedric. Why are you worry about that?―she asked softly.

He swallowed, trying to focus in the answer.

―B-because everything had to be perfect and… eh… romantic and… appropriate and… Oooohhh godness!―when the princess's hands started to sneak into his robe, the sorcerer felt starting to melt―Hmmm, Sofia…! What are you doing…? Ahh…! No-no-no… this isn't right… This is exactly what I mean! Stop! STOP, YOU DON'T ALLOW ME TO THINK!

―Sorry, Mister Cedric―she said grinning―And what is the reason of such… formality? If is alright for me to know―she inquire while she caressed his waistcoat with her fingers.

Cedric groaned and took her by the wrists, separating her from him firmly. His gaze was serious, insecure and brave at the same time.

―I have s-s-something important to…―he began.

After took a large breathe, he kneeled before her and held her hand reverently. Then he spoke.

―I… I-I… I…

And he became mute.

 _Oh, no._

 _No, please, not this time…_

He had rehearsed it so much. He knew it from beginning to end, until the last comma. He had practiced it in front of the mirror practically every day during five bloody years.

He couldn't possibly go blank now, it couldn't be…

She was looking at him, her blue eyes wide and expectant, waiting patiently for the words that wasn't coming out from his mouth.

―Ehhh… Ehhh… I love you.

It was the one thing of all his elaborate speech that could come up to his mind, for he didn't have to think of it to want to say it.

He saw her smiling shyly, so that three words should've worked somehow. That gave him the courage he needed to take from his robe pocket a small velvet box and to open it before her.

Sofia opened her eyes even wider and took a hand to her mouth, utterly surprised.

Cedric smiled at her reaction, he really hadn't expected to surprise her after all that awful prelude.

But when she looked at him with deep regret in her eyes, something inside of him broke in hundreds of little splinters.

Cedric lost his entire skin colour as he gazed at her. Completely petrified, he didn't even have strength enough to close the box.

―Mister Cedric…―Sofia's voice was loaded with guilt―I'm so, so sorry…

Cedric felt himself dying. He closed his eyes and downed his head to hide his tears, but he couldn't avoid the sob that let out from his throat, so he tried to amend it with words.

―It's alright. It's alright.―it didn't work very well, for he was hoarse from the crying―I… I understand. It doesn't matter. I… love you the same…

But his heart hurt too much and it was too heavy, so heavy that it made him fall forwards until curling himself up into a ball on the ground, crying too much louder than he what was attempting to.

He was an imbecile, definitely.

He had always been imbecile. And naive.

How could he possibly think that… Sofia would want…?

As much as she brought him her friendship, her love or even her body, to be friends and lovers wasn't the same that to be spouses. And she was young, and cheerful, and jovial, with an emotion-filled life in front of her. She wanted to enjoy and have fun, not settle down with an embittered old man like him.

If he hadn't been so stupidly impatient, he could have waited for another five years. Or ten. Or a lifetime. He only thought it was a good moment to ask because he heard some other princesses in her class were already engaged.

 _Splendid idea, Cedric! If other princesses do, why wouldn't her?_

 _STUPID FOOL!_

Sofia had nothing to do with other princesses in first place…

She was completely different, the simple fact of that she had chosen him as her lover proved it.

But still, there was the possibility of she didn't want him as her husband.

Maybe there was someone else in her heart to play that role in her life.

Or maybe she didn't want anyone to play that role in her life after all.

He could live with her as his mistress, he could be content with that. Anything to keep her by his side and to hold her affection and her friendship. But now, because of his stupidity, he probably would have loss her forever. And definitely he couldn't live with that.

Cedric burst into tears disconsolate, burying his face on the ground, soaking the paving stones.

What a pathetic show. He was embarrassing her, the poor girl… But he couldn't hold it.

When he felt the warmness of her breast over his back in her hug, he tried to stifle his cry to not upset her, and raised his face again.

―Forgive me…―he said. He couldn't meet with her eyes yet, but he tried to smile for her―I've been impulsive. Please don't keep this in min-…

Sofia took his face with both hands and kissed him on the lips passionately.

Cedric was confused. That was not was he expected. But she was kissing him, a real kiss, a "forbidden" kiss.

That clearly meant one thing: She didn't hate him. And that was the only thing that mattered.

He moaned against her mouth and embraced tight her body, utterly needed of her contact and her love. She threw herself to him so strongly that made him fell on his back with her over him kissing and licking his tongue nonstop.

Then Sofia moved her lips to his face and temple, and he sighed from pure relief.

―My Sofia… Forgive me my sweetheart. I'm an imbecile―he said breathless, enjoying her displays of affection.

She burst out in laughter by his ear, rose a bit and looked puzzle at him.

―Why, you are an impulsive imbecile indeed.

He cowered again at that.

―My love… P-please don't be mad. Please forget it. Nothing happened! We can… remain as always… Can't we?

―What…?―the princess huffed with annoy and the sorcerer was already starting with another anxiety attack.

Sofia grabbed him by the collar of his robe and spoke seriously to him.

―How could you even think I am saying no?! To you! Really?

The sorcerer was completely dazed and lost. He didn't understand a thing.

―W-what…?

―Of course I'll do!―Sofia exclaimed.

That made him petrified again. His face could be sculpted in marble, open mouth and gobsmacked gaze.

Seeing him so bewildered, Sofia tried to explain herself.

―Let's see… You've get scared because of me, it was my fault, I'm sorry… I… I was sad because you did so many efforts so everything would be perfect and nice… and I ruined it all with my behaviour and… I didn't know you was going to ask me that, if I've knew I would have be much more… considerate. Because of me you couldn't remember your speech even. Please, forgive m-…

He hushed her with a move of his hand, completely serious, frowning at her like trying to record in his mind what really mattered of all that babbling.

―Did – you – say – "yes"?―he asked incredulous, needing her confirmation.

She nodded and spoke slowly to him to understand at once.

―Yes, Mister Cedric. I do.―she took the ring from the box and put it in her finger right away―I will love to marry you. For real.―she added smiling―And for good.

Cedric felt something making eruption inside him.

…

Far from there, a couple of gardeners looked at the strange spectacle of noisy and colourful fireworks that was having place at the other side of the gardens, and then shrugged and kept working.

…

Because the sorcerer couldn't hold back of letting out magical sparkles from joy, literally, while his mouth devoured his young fiancée's one and his hands dishevelled and fondled her under her dress in a delightfully indecorous way.

―You marry me? Really you marry me?―he said again and again full of jubilation without believe it.

―Yes! Hahaha!―the princess laughed at feeling the tickle of his tongue on her cleavage―Mister Cedric!

―And are you gonna be my little wife for real? Yes?―he asked holding the Amulet of Avalor with his teeth―My loving lady wife?

―I'm all yours, Mister Cedric―she assured him before kissing his nose. Then she felt him again squeezing her buttock with cheekiness and she gave him a look of fake reproof―Mister Cedric! Not before the wedding! Remember that I am a princess.―she said proudly, and at that he nodded, very serious.

For a few seconds they both held their mocking looks almost with dignity, but then they were bursting in loud laughs at the same time for the joke. They laughed so hard that their bellies hurt.

With the noises of the guffaws, they didn't even hear how two silhouettes were approaching to them until they were in front of them.

―Really? In the gardens, in broad daylight. ―Amber scolded them, incredulous, by James side.―Are you freaking crazy?

―But Amber…!―Sofia tried to said in her laughs―This time is different!―she showed her the ring in her left hand―I'm engaged!

The blonde princess leaned towards her and analyse it with a sceptical look.

The ring presented an oval pink sapphire of good size surrounded by little diamonds and a white gold band that adjusted perfectly fine at her sister's ring finger. She could see why he had picked that style, it was the same of her magic amulet. Cedric didn't had bad taste, after all.

After a little noise of approve, Amber nodded in agreement.

―It's appropriate. Congratulations for your engagement. Now, unless you look forward to become a widow before marry for real, I insistently suggest you to take your business elsewhere where daddy cannot find you making out―Then she noticed Cedric's hand still hidden under the purple skirt―Those hands, Cedric!―she severely rebuked and he remove it immediately, ashamed

Then she opened her fan, covered her mouth with it and started to walk away, holding her dress with a hand so it didn't touch the ground.

―Amber…―Sofia began―Would you be so kind of… be my wedding planner?

The golden princess stopped, closed her fan in a graceful wrist move and smiled proudly.

―I suppose… I'll have to make an opening in my schedule.―she answered looking at her nails with disinterest before wink an eye at her.

Sofia grinned and then looked at James, who was at that moment raising an eyebrow to his twin.

―I told you, right? I told her.―he said to the couple on the ground.

―Whatever. James, let's go, this kind of scenes are indecorous. Improper for royalty…―she said as she walked away again.

Before following his twin sister, the prince smile a them.

―Congratulations, lovebirds.―and then gave Cedric a complicity look―Brooo!―he whispered dedicating at him an approve gesture with raised thumbs that the sorcerer returned enthusiastically.

When the princess and prince were gone, Sofia looked at Cedric with curiosity.

―How is that you and James get along so well?

He shrugged, pensive.

―He has always treated me kindly, for some reason. I feel closer to him than what I never felt to your father, even though we were raised up together.―Then the sorcerer's gaze went lifeless for a moment, as if his brain had stopped from working, and at the next he put his hands on his face and screamed utterly horrified, scaring the princess next to him.

―What is it now?!―she asked worried.

Cedric gave her a terror stare, the sweat building up in his forehead.

―I have to ask King Roland for your hand.


End file.
